1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface connector mounting structure for a wireless terminal device such as a portable telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mobile communication has been gradually developed in addition to a conventional intercommunication between fixed points. The mobile communication means a communication between a mobile body such as ship, automobile, or airplane (including a human being) and a fixed point such as home or office, and also means an intercommunication between two mobile bodies. In recent years, a portable telephone or a cordless telephone as a kind of means for carrying out the mobile communication has been extensively developed.
In association with compactness and high functionality of a wireless terminal device such as a portable telephone or a cordless telephone, it is demanded to mount parts in the wireless terminal device with an increasingly high density. Further, in the case of using the wireless terminal device in the mobile body, high functionality and variety of system construction are also demanded. To meet these demands, it is necessary to provide in the wireless terminal device an interface connector having a coaxial contact to be connected to an external equipment and provide a structure enabling wiring of the interface connector to be effected easily and securely.
In the case of mounting a conventional portable telephone on an automobile or the like, the portable telephone is connected through an interface connector to an on-vehicle hand-free unit or the like. However, as the interface connector is not provided with a coaxial portion, an on-vehicle antenna cannot be utilized. Thus, the variety of a portable telephone terminal system is not sufficient. Accordingly, a manner of use of the portable telephone in the mobile body is limited. In general, as the portability with compactness is regarded as of major importance in a portable telephone, an output power of the portable telephone cannot be made so large. Further, a battery pack to be used in the portable telephone is also made compact, and a battery capacity of the battery pack is accordingly small. Accordingly, there occurs a trouble in operation of the portable telephone in a place where a radio wave condition is bad, or a serviceable time of the portable telephone is limited.